Lessons In Love
by superstargirl818
Summary: What was Rax thinking the first time he and Prue met? The first time they kissed? Based on Love Lessons by Jacqueline Wilson this is Love Lessons in the POV of Rax. You don't have to read Love Lessons to read this!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I've just finished reading Love Lesson's by Jacqueline Wilson like right this minute and I thought it would be really good to write it in Rax's point of view. So here we go. _

I don't own Love Lessons :(

Chapter 1

I sighed sleepily as I trudged down the stairs. I tripped over Harry's toy train on one of the steps and started grumbling in pain. This and the fact that I was dog tired did not put me in a good mood. I walked into the kitchen which was a mess as usual. Marianne was feeding Lily to no avail. Lily was keeping her mouth closed stubbornly and Marianne was making weird munching faces trying to persuade her to eat. Harry was sat munching his cereal, watching Thomas the tank engine dribbling the milk down his chin. I sighed. As much as I loved my wife and kids this was not were I wanted to be at 26 years old.

When I decided to go to Art College I always thought that I'd live in an apartment. A nice, clean apartment. I'd be one of those guys that just lived for the moment and acted rashly without thinking of the consequences. I wanted to be one of those guys but Marianne got pregnant and to pay the bills I took a job in advertising. We moved to a simple three bed family home and that was my life. Routines and schedules where now what I lived for. Eventually I couldn't take it any more and quit the advertising job instead taking a job at Wentworth High School. Marianne was furious but for once I didn't care. The job at the school was much more fulfilling and creative. I finished eating my breakfast and after a brief kiss on Marianne's cheek, a stroke of lily's face and I ruffle of Harry's hair I was off to work. Ahhhh being the art teacher at Wentworth was always fun. The kids were always caught up in some new drama or dilemma and I was ashamed to admit I thrived of it. It was the most exciting thing that happened in my life.

I walked through the playground greeting the kids as I walked by. I had discovered in my first week here that if you were nice to the kids and didn't nag them much then you could get more from them and they were generally ok back to you. Some of them weren't but that came with the job. I turned around and saw three people walking through the playground. There was a mother and two younger girls. One seemed around ten or eleven she was clutching onto her mother for dear life. She was wearing a panda frock. Unusual. The other girl seemed around fifteen. She was tall and dark haired walking confidently in front of her mother. She had her head held high probably to show she wasn't scared I assumed. One of the Wentworth girls shouted something I didn't know what but I assumed it was insulting the family because the older girl turned around and stuck a finger up at them making them laugh even more. I watched curiously as the older girl was scolded by her mother and I decided to intervene.

"Can I help?" I asked them. They all jumped guiltily

"My girls are starting at the school" the mother spoke up "or at least I think they are" She said looking around as if all the Wentworth kids were going to attack her right this minute. I smiled reassuringly at the girls

"I hope you'll be very happy here. Don't look so worried. It's always a bit weird starting at a new school" I said to them trying to make them feel better. They looked so miserable. The mother butted in then explaining how they'd been homeschooled most of there life. The two girls looked mortified and I sympathized completely. My mother was the same with me and I was determined not to do that with Lily and Harry. Eventually I decided to intervene.

"Well I'm sure you'll be very happy here" I said "I'll maybe see you in the art room sometime. I'm Mr Raxberry. I'm one of the art teachers here" I said addressing the girls

"I'm rubbish at art but Prue is brilliant" the little girl piped up. I turned to the older girl – Prue. She was bright red.

"No I'm not" she mumbled nudging her little sister

"Yes you are" she replied sincerely. Prue shut up. I asked them did they know where they were going but they didn't know so I took them to the office. Trying to ignore the eye flutters the silly little receptionist was giving me I gave the family another reassuring grin before leaving them there and wishing them luck.

Well I didn't know much about the family but from what I did get from them I knew they were certainly going to rock the boat here at Wentworth.

I was having so much fun the day passed far too quickly for me. I trudged to my car at the end of the day. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and all of a sudden I stomped on the brakes as a girl ran in front of the car. I was ready to shout at the girl but then I realised it was the girl from before - Prue. Her little sister was screaming and Prue looked so downtrodden I felt sorry for her. I got out of my car

"Are you ok?" I called out to her

"Yes I'm fine thank you" she shouted back hurriedly

"make sure you watch were you're going next time" I shouted back to her trying to warn her but not seem nasty at the same time. She nodded back to me and hurried along with her little sister. Strange.

_AN – So did you like it? Please review and if you leave your story name in your review I promise I will read and review every chapter of that story. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN – Thanks to my one and only reviewer 'The-London-Cullen' I'd just like to point out that Rax's feelings for Prue are strictly teacher/student at the moment. He's just sort of enthralled by her because she's so different from any other teenager and he feels sorry for her because she gets bullied etc etc_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Love Lessons :(_

Chapter 2

I drove home in a daze. I couldn't get this girl Prudence out of my mind. She wasn't like the other kids at school. She wasn't loud, noisy or naughty; she wore different clothes and came across very shy and quiet. I smiled remembering earlier when she had stuck her finger up at those kids who called her. Maybe she wasn't that different after all I came home and did all my tedious chores. I played with the kids and put them to bed but I wasn't really there. Marianne could tell. She knew me well enough to know that I was getting sick of this life. We watched TV in uncomfortable silence until it was time to go to bed. In bed she kissed me and it started getting deeper and deeper until I gently pulled her off me. She huffed and rolled over to the other side of the bed hurt by my rejection. She thought I was going off her because of her weight. That wasn't true. I was an artist, beauty was on the inside and I found personality more attractive than a body.

The next day I set off for school eagerly. Marianne had been in a mood this morning and so I sloped of early. As I drove into the school grounds I saw Prudence and her sister. Prudence looked unhappy and distracted I wondered what the matter was. I tooted my horn and she looked up shocked. I gave her a little wave and she blushed and waved back. I couldn't wait till this afternoon. I wanted to put her art skills to the test. See if she was really as good as her little sister made out. On my way to class I peeked in one of the classrooms. Prue was sat there reading Jane Eyre on her own lost in her book while the rest of the class larked about. She _was_ different. I smiled and made my way to class. After dinner it was time for the year tens and Prue. I watched as they all piled in but no Prudence. I frowned. Where was she? I got on with the class and fifteen minutes later she arrived. I turned around and saw her go to leave.

"Prudence?" I shouted after her. She turned around

"Did you get lost?" I asked her

"No…well sort of" she stammered. I smiled sympathetically

"Don't worry. I took me weeks to find my way around" I cringed remembering back when I started and all the kids hated me. I'd asked for directions to the staff room. They took me to the staff room and pushed me in only for me to find out it was a supplies closet. I was locked in there for two hours. The first thing I learned here at Wentworth. Never trust teenagers. I didn't want anything similar to happen to Prudence. I felt weirdly protective of the poor girl. "Tell you what I'll draw you a map" I promised her. She smiled. "Now we're setting up still life compositions, Ones that hopefully reflect our personality, lifestyle, hobbies, whatever" I looked at her "A still life is a fancy name for a lot of assorted objects. Look, here's some postcard reproductions" I said passing them to her. She shuffled through them. I thought she would have known some of them but she didn't say anything. I sighed disappointed "Let's find you a little spot in this bedlam" I said looking around

"How about over there" she suggested pointing to the empty seat next to Sara. She had learning difficulties but once you got to know her she was one of the most kindest girl I ever met.

"Great. Yes you can keep Sara Company" I said "But you may need a overall of some sort. Sara tends to get over-enthusiastic sometimes" I grinned thinking of the awful musical Christmas tie Marianne's parents had gotten me for Christmas and how I accidently on purpose stood too near Sara and got it covered in paint.

"I don't care if I get it covered in paint. It won't matter in the slightest" She mumbled. I raised my eyebrow I was under the impression Prudence liked her clothes. They made her look unique. I didn't question it though and set her down with her art materials. After going around checking other peoples work and trying in vain to calm some of the students down I went over to where Prue was sitting. I was eager to see what she had done. After passing some more stuff more Daisy the girl was sat on the other side of Prue to draw I turned and looked at it

"She's done it wrong hasn't she Rax? you're not meant to paint the pots and brushes, you're meant to do your own still life aren't you? Like me with my purple daises" Daisy was saying smugly but I barely heard her. Prue's sister was not wrong when she said she was good at art. She was amazing. I looked at the beautiful picture, the detail of it. I finally got my voice back

"No, she's got it absolutley spot-on right" I breathed out. I heard Prudence sigh in relief I guessed. I turned to Daisy "You and your michaelmas daises are right for you, Daisy. Prudence feels like Art Materials and Books are right for her" She huffed and turned away. I leaned in and whispered in Prudence's ear "Your going to be the girl that makes my teaching worthwhile"

_AN - So did you like it? Did you think I got it wrong please review and tell me. It's my 17th birthday today so review for my birthday haha_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN – I know there has not been many updates but trust me they will be coming faster now. I want to get this story and my other story Keeping Mum finished by August which means I'll have to work my butt off. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews. _

Disclaimer – I don't own twilight or Love Lessons :(

I started to get into this strange new routine. I got up and endured the frostiness with Marianne. I went to school and stumbled through the dull hazy fog of my lessons until I had the lessons with Prue. She was so creative…so intellectual. She just got it. Whatever it was. She understood art and the concept of breathing life and emotion into a painting.

After her lesson I would go home and endure thunderstorms with Marianne. We weren't even speaking at the moment. She had been pestering so much I finally gave in and had sex with her but she still wasn't happy. Apparently I had been lacking the emotion. I wondered what our relationship would be like if we didn't have the kids. Were they keeping us together? Or forcing us apart?

"Rax I was talking to you" Marianne snapped distracting me from my paper.

"Sorry, what was it?" I mumbled

"I was saying it is not safe with that pothole at the end of the street. There have been 3 car accidents this month. I've tried phoning the council but they seem to live in the dark ages and not understand that women deserve respect too. Honestly that man! He was so rude…" I cut her off

"I'll phone and sort it today" I reassured her. Seemingly satisfied she turned around and began feeding lily again. Harry was watching us closely. For his benefit I stuck my tongue out at her back earning a giggle from him.

Later that day at school I saw what Prudence was drawing this time. It was a bunch of classics. I was impressed. These were big, thick hardbacks.

"Mrs Godfrey would be proud of you" I grinned nodding at the books.

"Mrs Godfrey hates me!" she burst out

"No she doesn't" I said trying to reassure her but not entirely sure myself. She was known to be a bully.

"She does" she insisted "She finds me fantastically irritating; She's forever putting me down and punishing me. I don't know why because I try really hard in English. Well I did but now I can't be bothered" Ah I knew what was the matter now. Cecilia Godfrey hated anyone who was better at English than her, especially the students.

"Keep bothering Prue" I encouraged her "Maybe you disconcert her. She's not used to girls like you" I said voicing my thoughts but putting them in words that wouldn't get me into trouble. I felt sorry for Prue, She was getting more and more upset by the minute and I was bothered by the way her unshed tears were making me feel.

"I'm not used to women like her" Prue said smiling a watery smile. She paused then said "I wish all the teachers were like you Mr Raxberry" she said

"Shameless flattery will probably make you teachers pet" I said laughing but touched at her comment. It was nice to hear I was actually good at something. I looked at her watery eyes with bags under them "Are you finding it all a bit of a struggle?" I asked her concerned

"A bit" she said slowly as if choosing her words very carefully.

"And someone in the staffroom said your dad isn't very well" I said probing her

"He had a stroke. He's getting a bit better now, but he still can't say many words or move much" she said her voice all wobbly. Poor Prue! Her father was ill and then she was suffering the pressures of starting school again after being home schooled for so much time and then she had so much homework. I felt an outpour of sympathy for her.

"If you ever need to use the art room if it ever gets too much you are more than welcome" I promised "Painting is excellent therapy" I said as I carefully slid the map that I had spent two weeks on into her bag. I didn't want anyone to see Prue getting special treatment. Marianne had caught me one night scribbling furiously at the map. I had to say I was making it for the school staffroom. I knew it was innocent between me and Prue but I didn't think Marianne would see it that way. I winked at Prue and strolled off praying she would have the sense not to open it in class. I glanced at her and she had left it unopened. I sighed in relief.

It was a few days after I had given her the map and I was strolling down the corridor. I saw it. Prue was stood in the corridor surrounded by a group of lads. They were calling her names and pushing her around. The amount of fury that welled up in me as I saw that almost knocked me over. I had never been so angry. I wanted to go over to those lads and pummel them again and again. I swallowed my fury and after a few deep breaths I had calmed down enough to shout

"Hey guys make room for a member of hallowed staff" I called out to them. They sauntered off obviously not bothered whether I saw or not. I made a mental note to catch up to them. Prue stood there not moving. I didn't know whether to go up to her or not. I walked over to the notice boards and pretended to look at them. She turned and began to walk away but I caught up to her. "Were they giving you a hard time?" I asked her

"No, No!" she said quickly blushing. She was obviously lying but I didn't call her out on it. I just nodded. We walked down the corridor together. I was determined to get her to her next class safely. I chose a safe topic. An art programme that was going to be on later. When she admitted that she didn't have a TV I suddenly understood a lot more about her. Prue was like a jigsaw and slowly but surely they were coming together to reveal the real her. I now understood why she read so much. I told her so and explained my wishes that Harry wouldn't watch so much TV. If I had my way it would have been gone years ago but Marianne insisted we keep it. Prue seemed shocked that I had kids and a wife. I showed her a picture of us from 6 months ago, from happier times. I was shocked when she said she wished she had a pretty name like Marianne.

"What's wrong with Prudence?" I asked her

"What's right with it?" she scoffed "It's an awful Victorian, virtue name. My dad used to be very religious. I'm Prudence Charity and my sister is Grace Patience. Can you believe?" she asked me. I grinned

"I've got a terrible name too Keith. How naff is that? Especially as I used to have a bit of lisp when I was kid" I sympathised

"But my name is so old fashioned. It goes with my clothes" She grumbled

"I think your clothes suit you" I told her blurting the words out without thinking. Everything unique and quirky about her she seemed to hate. I didn't understand.

"I hate them but it's going to take ages to get the school uniform as we can't afford it all" She said sadly

"Perhaps you can earn a bit yourself?" I suggested

"I can't think of anything I can do" she shrugged

"Babysitting" I offered

"I don't know anyone with babies"

"You know me" I said

"Do you really mean it?" She glanced hopefully up at me

"Why not" I shrugged maybe Marianne and I could get back on track if we spent a bit of time away from the kids. "How about Friday? Say seven thirty. We'll be back by eleven and I'll drive you home of course. Do you think your mother will mind?"

"Of course not" she reassured me. So she was going to be babysitting while Marianne and I went on out first night out in six months. I hope this was a good idea.

_AN – ok so if anyone is confused about Rax's feelings He is falling in love with her but he just doesn't know it yet. He is confused and thinks he is being fatherly with her. The next chapter he will be in denial. Hope you liked this chapter and please please review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN – Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. I'm really sorry for not updating. The second bit of this chapter is different than the book as I have lost my copy of Love Lessons and so I have had to use my memory to write this chapter._

Chapter 4

When I asked Prue to baby-sit I forgot the other person in the equation – Marianne.

"Babysitting?" she had asked "I don't know Keith; I mean how could we trust one of those rough Wentworth kids with our children?"

"Marianne" I sighed "This is different. She's kind, well spoken, and different from all the Wentworth kids. She's mature with experience of babysitting" She still looked unsure so I grabbed her hands "Babe we need a night out. Just me and you otherwise we are going to go crazy. We need some alone time together"

"Ok fine" she sighed "but I want to talk to the girl before she baby-sits. I'm not happy about this Keith" she slammed the door behind her. I groaned. Whatever I tried with Marianne to improve our relationship didn't work. I was beginning to think it was not worth it. "Stop it Rax" I scolded myself mentally "She's your wife"

The next day I had Prue in one of my lessons. She never mentioned the babysitting. Had she forgotten? I called her back at the end of class and she told me that she could baby-sit for me. She was dead casual but my hands were sweating. After she left I paced the staffroom floor pondering why she had this effect on me. The thought of spending more time with her had my hands shaking. I spent a lot of time thinking about her during the uncomfortable nights with Marianne. I was confused. She was a sweet girl but that was all …right? No this was stupid. I was just being a kind teacher that's all and I was thinking too much into my feelings. I groaned. All these thoughts were giving me a headache. I looked out of the window at the blue sky but two figures in the playground caught my eye. It was Prue and that boy Toby. What were they doing out of class? They were talking. He was chattering along eagerly while she looked slightly bored. I smiled. She deserved better than some lowlife troublemaker. All of a sudden she started running away. He tried to chase after her but gave up after a couple of moments. I frowned. He should learn to respect her privacy. How dare he! I spent the rest of my free lesson going over my feelings again and again and reassuring myself I was simply being a good teacher.

That Friday I tried to calm my nerves. The house was a mess and the kids were crying. I heard a timid knock on the door when I was changing Lily. I answered the door with the naked baby in my arms.

"Hi Prue, Sorry we're in the middle of a nappy change aren't we Lily?" I grinned apologetically while Lily grizzled happily. She reached out for Lily uncertainly but Lily leaned away butting her head on my chin. She started crying in earnest. Prue looked like she was going to cry herself "Take no notice she's tired" I reassured her while trying to quieten Lily. "Come on in" I offered. I lead her into the living room stepping over stray toys. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was about to offer her a drink when Marianne shouted down

"Keith, your son wants you to read him a bedtime story!" I sighed. She always did this whenever we went out. She would spend hours in her room doing her make-up and trying on countless dresses while leaving me to cope with the kids.

"I'm a bit busy with Lily at this present moment in time" I shouted back to her

"Multi-task!" she shouted down before slamming her bedroom door.

"I'll go and read him the story. You can change the baby" Prue piped up. I nodded gratefully to her and dodging more toys I took her upstairs. He was jumping up and down on his bed "Story Story Story Story Story Story" He kept shouting over and over.

"Hey this is Prue" I pointed to Prue who was stood shyly in the doorway "Come on in" I said to her before turning back to him. "She's going to be looking after you while me and mummy go out tonight"

He pulled his face and muttered "stupid girl. Don't like her" I frowned and felt like he had actually insulted me

"Hey! You shouldn't be rude to our guests. I want you to apologise and then let Prue read you a story" I said to him. I think he could tell by the tone of my voice that I wasn't kidding around.

"Sorry" He muttered lying back on the bed and crossing his arms. I nodded satisfied

"Will you be ok" I asked Prue

"Yeah I'll be fine" she assured me. I smiled and took Lily into the bedroom. Marianne was giving me the silent treatment over our argument before. I changed Lily on the floor and walked out. I couldn't stand the awkward silence.

After a while Marianne finally came out of the bedroom. After she made sure Prue was suitable and telling her where numbers and stuff was we were finally able to get out of there but as soon as we sat down Marianne confronted me about what happened before.

"What the hell did you think you were doing speaking to me like that in front of the babysitter?" She frowned at me

"I'm Sorry Marianne. Can we just not do this now?" I almost pleaded. I was tired and stressed out and really wanted to relax

"No" She replied stubbornly "I felt humiliated Keith"

"You? What about me? I was being ordered round by my wife in front of the babysitter. The way you spoke to me like I was your employee rather than your husband!" I was raising my voice now and the people at the other tables where beginning to look. "Look Marianne. We both are in the wrong and I've apologised. This is one of the few times we get a night out to ourselves and you want to spend it arguing!"

"Fine I'm sorry too" she said grudgingly "We'll drop it"

"Thank you" I said relieved "I do you love you Marianne" I said putting my hand on hers.

She smiled up at me "I love you too" and the truth was I did love her. She was the mother of my children and I had been together with her for a long time. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was all me. Regardless of my feelings or obsession or whatever for Prue nothing would change that.

We arrived home about 11pm. Prue was just doing some drawing. I don't know why I expected anything different but somehow I did. After an onslaught of questions from Marianne I took her home and in the short time it took for me to drive from my home to hers something changed. It had gotten more personal between us both. She know knew things about me no other person at school knew and that was something I didn't want to happen. My heart raced and my palms where sweaty as I dropped her off and said goodbye casually. It took me a long time to get to sleep that night.

_AN: I promise you I'm not gonna wait that long to update again! There is four chapters left after this and this story will be complete by end of January 2010 I promise. I hope you accept my sincere apologies. _


End file.
